Oinor
Oinor is the first Master you will encounter in the Campaign. A mortal (human) wizard to achieve access to the Astral Realm, he advises you on the effects of positive and negative Karma, and its consequences. His experiences have made him deeply cautious, and he resents and distrusts recklessness. 'ALIGNMENT AND BEHAVIOR' THOUGHTS ABOUT OTHER MASTERS Beleth Beleth is a dark mage who obtained his power and strength through a ritual of higher necromancy. So strong is his lust for power, that he won't stop at anything to establish his reign. Lies, betrayal, killing innocents beings - any means is good enough for Beleth if it helps him reach his goals. So I wouldn't advise you to make any agreements with him. Doh-Gor I encountered him several times on the battlefield. Doh-Gor isn't as stupid as he may seem. He's skilled in warfare. I suppose he's skilled in everything else, too. His savagery is just a mask he uses to mislead his opponents, making them underestimate the "stupid barbarian". But his manners are trully barbaric. Of that, I'm certain. The urge to destroy is eating Doh-Gor from within, much to my dismay. Vianta Vianta is one of the few immortals who can be trusted. She is kind, and she always acts by her heart. However, it would be unwise to relly on her fully. Vianta often acts in a haphazard way, on the spur of the moment, which is unacceptable for a Master endowed with great power. Besides, Vianta puts the welfare of her subjects, the faires, above all else. The fates of other mortals are less important to her. Oumm Oumm is a mysterious creature. I have never read about anything or anyone of the sort, so I doubt I can explain who or what he is. I have some speculations, but they are so vague that I won't event share them with yout. Otherwise, I might lead you astray. Stenriya She used to be a high witch, head of the so-called <>, a powerful organization of witches and sorceresses. Using her power and influence, as well as her abilities as a seer, Stenriya managed to perform an Excarnation ritual to become one of the Immortal Masters. (Reply "Did you know her in the mortal world?") No, but I studied the books written by the <> members in my search for the details of the Exarnation ritual. Unfortunately, apart from historical chronicle, those books contained little useful information. Stenryia trusted her secrets neither to her friends nor to parchment. L'Anshar It's hard to find a darker beast in the Astral than L'Anshar. He's a mindless instrument of Death that destroys all living things. Once he was a mortal, but now there's nothing human left within him. Only a compulsive urge to kill. (Reply "How is that possible? Why hasn't the law of Karma punished L'Anshar") That's an interesting question, (Your master name). I see two possible answers to it. The first is that Karma doesn't dispense punishment immediately. Anyone who violates its laws has some time to make amends. The second is that L'Anshar strongly believes he's acting for the common good, he can't do otherwise. He has virtually lost his self becoming a tool in the hands of Death. And you cannot blame a knife for the murder it is used to commit. (Reply "Interesting thoughts. So, if I do something evil, but I truly believe I'm doing good, I'm clean in Karma's eyes?") Good and evil are relative notions. What's good for someone may be evil for another. If you do good for yourself at the cost of someone else that's evil. Everyone is their own judge and Karma primarily punishes those who act against their own conscience. (Reply "Thus a lack of conscience is the best protection against Karma?") To a certain extent, yes. However this mindset is very rare. Most of us have certain notions of good and evil, although sometimes they remain strongly hidden even from ourselves. L'Anshar strongly believes that he's doing good, so he does have a conscience, even though it has been perverted beyond recognition. Dariol Dariol is the elven ruler, appointed to reign by Larnallyiole, the god-creator of the elves themselves. Although Dariol is arrogant, like all elves, he is also wise and fair. His greatest flaw, in my opinion, is believing that elves are a higher race, more worthy than other mortals. Ul-Dagan He's one of the few surviving Ancients, a very repugnant person. I don't know if he has always been so reserved and cynical or if it was the influence of the Cataclysm. However, the work he is doing is commendable. Collecting the knowledge of the Ancients to pass it on to further generations is a noble goal. Herskil Herskil is honest and straightforward. Throughout the history of Eador, I have only known one emperor like him - Daokon himself was as wise and as reasonable. Amazingly, power hasn't corrupted Herskil, quite the opposite, it has made him omre serious about his responsibilities. Although the laws in his empire are quite severe, honest citizens prosper under Herskil's reign. (Reply "Who's that Daokon that you mentioned?") Daokon was the ruler of the Great Empire, as it was called back in his days. He managed to conquer several shards. However, Daokon's country was destroyed by a great disaster. A crazed necromancer destroying all living things emerged from one of the provinces of the Great Empire. The emperor's army and the mages had nothing with which to fight against him. Soon, the whole population of the Great Empire was destroyed, its territory turned into a lifeless wasteland. That was how L'Anshar created his lifeless world. Fortunately, Herskill has learned from Daokon's mistakes. The magic of death is strongly forbidden in his empire. Erdu He is truly worthy of respect. One of the last surviving Ancients, Erdu hasn't lost the hope of restoring his race. In addition, Erdu is constantly searching for new ways of protection against Chaos. When I first met him, I was overcome with great sorrow when I learned that Eador had lost such a great race as the Ancients. I sincerely wish Erdu the best of luck in restoring his people. But there is very little hope he will ever succeed. Dorikos Dorikos is a dragon. The Astral and the powers of a Master haven't changed him in the least. He is still the same ancient serpent, wise and treacherous. The main difference between Dorikos and other dragons is that he cares not only for his ego, but for the well-being of all dragons in general. Personally, I think that this distinguishes him for the better. Adrageron Adrageron is the fallen devil who betrayed Chaos for the sake of power and satiation of his thirst to cause suffering to the mortals. Sometimes I feel that Adrageron is even worse that those devils loyal to their creator. At least the others obey their master's orders, while Adrageron sows torture, devastation, and death exclusively for his own perverted pleasure. The only good thing I can say of him is that Adrageron hates Chaos as much as we do. Ranadil Ranadil was one of the few elemental spirits lucky enough to survive the Cataclysm. Somehow he understood that his only chance of escaping the demons' hands was to start creating his own world. However, perhaps Ranadil is driven by something other than self-preservation. Elemental spirits are hard to communicate with, they have a completely different sense of logic and system of values. Nameless To tell the truth, nothing. I doubt anyone will ever be able to tell you who or what he is. We can make whatever guesses we like but we will find no facts to confirm or to refute them. The only certain thing we can say for certain is that the Nameless definitely has something he's hiding, no one knows anything about him. Magnus I could tell you a lot about Magnus, but I won't. I have my reasons. Not that this information is a great secret. Nor am I trying to hide something. It's just there are certain... restrictions forbidding me from talking about him. Perhaps someone else will be able to tell you about Magnus, but that someone won't be me. Sorry. Category:Astral Masters